


His sister, his best friend, his teammate, his family

by StryderMel (orphan_account)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StryderMel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel have always had interesting things happen to them since they landed in Gravity Falls. But now someone took Mabel away from her twin brother, with her permission even. The only thing important to Dipper is now: what happened to Mabel? Where is she? Who took her? What has his grunkle Stan to do with all this? And most importantly: Who'd dare to separate his sister and him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He was all alone

“Dipper! Diiipper, look, look!“

Annoyed, Dipper turned around to face his twin-sister. “Oh, what now, Mabel?”

The little girl with long, wavy brown hair held up a pig that was covered by a pink and turquoise sweater. Mabel grinned at him, before answering: “I made Waddles beautiful!”

Dipper wished he could roll his eyes at her, but he just didn’t have the strength to do that. She was way too enthusiastic and happy about it. He sighed before he showed a little smile. “Yeah. Waddles is indeed a beautiful pig.”

Nodding, she put Waddles down and sat down on the desk, right next to Dipper. “Maybe _he_ will finally find his summer romance.”

Adjusting his cap, Dipper said: “I think you need another goal. I mean – come on, you can’t just sit around and wait for a good-looking guy to come around.”

Mabel rolled her eyes and picked Dipper’s cap off his head. “I am looking! I think I’ve just… seen every guy here in Gravity Falls, and… There are not many hot guys around.” She looked at her brother and messed up his hair. It was just like hers – brown and wavy.

Dipper pushed her off, trying to be as careful as possible, not wanting to hurt her, and took his cap back from her. He put it on and jumped off the desk. “Listen up, Mabel. You either find someone to love soon, or you get another goal. Because this –“ He gestured towards her and shook his head. “This is just not working out any longer.”

The only answer he got was Mabel sticking her tongue out before running up the stairs.

 _Girls_ , he thought.

* * *

 

It was the middle of the night, but Dipper was wide awake. He heard a car outside. That was not the thing that scared him though – it was the talking. And not the voices, but the words.

“We have to take her with us now, sir.” That was a dark male voice.

“Why can’t you wait ‘till the morning? Let her say goodbye!” His grunkle Stan.

“We have orders to follow, Mr. Pines.” The voice of a female.

“Please, just… Just one more day.” Stan.

“We are really sorry. Men. Get her.” The female.

“No!” Stan.

Then Dipper heard footsteps. Coming up the stairs. He couldn’t think properly. He only acted out of instincts – the instincts to save his sister.

Mabel has been asleep a few seconds ago, but now she was awake as well – her eyes wide and staring at Dipper. “What is going on, Dip?”

He shuffled over to her bed and sat on it, taking both of Mabel’s hands and looking her right in the eyes. “Don’t worry, Mabel. I won’t let them take you, okay?”

Suddenly the door was opened, and in came around ten men in uniform. It was too dark to see what color they were or even where they were from, but they looked as terrifying as Dipper had imagined.

Behind them, a man in a suit came in. He wore sunglasses and smiled coldly at them. “Hello children.” His voice was dark and Dipper realized, that it was the voice he had heard before – talking to his grunkle. “I am sorry, young man, but you have to let go of your sister now.”

Mabel crawled back, trying to hide behind her brother. Dipper had imagined her to scream something at them, but she seemed way too terrified. No one scared his sister like that. No one.

“No, screw you. Leave us alone!” Dipper shouted, both hands still holding onto his sister’s. “Over my dead body you will get her.”

That was the moment when Stan came in and his face was white. He looked like a ghost. “Dipper… Can I talk to your sister for a second?”

All Dipper could do was shake his head. “No. I won’t leave her side.”

“Dipper,” said a little voice behind him and he turned around to face Mabel. “Let me talk to grunkle Stan.”

He shook his head again, but when Mabel pulled her hands out of his grip, he found himself standing up and backing away from her. Grunkle Stan took his place and he talked to Mabel in whispers.

Mabel’s eyes went wide and she started to shake her head frantically. Her eyes locked with Dipper’s and tears started to well up in them. She looked away suddenly and stared at the ground before nodding slowly.

“Okay, you can take her,” said Stan and Dipper felt himself getting angrier than he’s ever been before.

“Excuse me?!” He shouted and ran towards his sister. He was pushed away by one of the men in uniform.

“Don’t hurt him!” Mabel shouted over their heads. “I’ll come with you – but do not hurt him!”

Dipper ran through the crowd to his sister. He grabbed her wrist and their eyes locked. “What are you doing?!” He asked her.

But Mabel didn’t answer – she couldn’t answer, because tears started making their way down her cheeks and she turned away from her brother, apparently not able to look at him.

And then he was pulled away from her – from his sister, his best friend, his teammate, his goddamn _family_ – and he couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t scream, couldn’t free himself from the grip on the back of his shirt, he couldn’t… He couldn’t breathe. He saw how Mabel was led out of the room, down the stairs. Then he heard the door downstairs shut. And then he was alone with his grunkle Stan.

They stood in silence. Dipper didn’t know how long and he didn’t care either. He still stared at the door, wanting his sister to come in, laughing and teasing him for actually believing that anyone would ever dare to separate them.

But she never came back. The sun started to set outside and around 6 am Stan left the room, leaving Dipper on his own. He looked back at his sister’s bed that was now empty – the sheets all over the place. He looked down at Waddles, who was still wearing the sweater from the day before. The pig looked like it was scared out of its mind.

Mabel Pines was gone.

Dipper’s sister was gone.

His best friend.

His teammate.

The only family he had.

He was all alone.


	2. Five weeks

Three weeks.

It’s been three weeks since Mabel was dragged out of Dipper’s life. He tried so hard. So hard to get up in the morning and live his life like everything was okay.

But nothing was okay.

“Hey, Dipper, come on.” Wendy sat down next to him and patted his back. “Come with us. You need to come out of your room one day.”

The past weeks Dipper had just sat on his bed and stared at Mabel’s. He barely slept, so Mabel’s bed was the only thing he saw all day and night. He didn’t fix it up and allowed no one to touch anything. She might come back any minute. She might come back, and then she’ll be pissed because someone touched her stuff. She’ll come back.

“Dipper…” Wendy sighed when he didn’t answer. “Look, I know how much Mable means to you. Hell, I know how much she means to me! But you should not waste your life like that. She wouldn’t want that. No matter how close you two were, you have a life on your own! You didn’t think you would spend your whole life with Mable, did you?”

Did he? He never really thought about it. It never crossed his mind before that he’ll have to leave Mabel one day. This thought made him sick.

“Who cares?” He asked and buried his head in his arms. “She’s gone.”

His friend started to rub his back. “We have to leave the one’s we love one day. It helps us grow. It makes us stronger. It makes us… whole.”

Dipper looked up at her. He felt tears sting in his eyes. He tried hard to keep them in and swallow the lump that was stuck in his throat. “Then why do I feel like half my life was taken away from me?”

Tears suddenly started to stream down his cheeks. He took a deep breath before looking away from Wendy.

It was silent between the two, then Wendy whispered: “I’m so sorry, Dipper.” She stood up and left the room.

* * *

 

Four weeks.

Stan opened the door to Dipper’s room. “Okay, we need to talk.”

Dipper didn’t answer. He looked away from his grunkle, not wanting to talk to him. They haven’t talked since the night…

“Fine, if you don’t wanna talk,” he said, sitting down next to Dipper. “Then I’ll talk. I want you to understand what happened to Mabel.”

Looking up at Stan, Dipper started to glare. He hated it when people talked about Mabel. Mabel was  _his_  sister.  _His_  family.  _He_  was the one who lost her.

“Those people were from an international organization. It’s pretty secret, but the truth is, they need a twelve year old to complete their task. Of course, they can be either male or female –“

“Then why didn’t they pick  _me_?! Why Mabel?!” Dipper’s voice sounded weak, even though he was trying to scream.

Grunkle Stan held up his hands. “That is what I want to explain, kid. Relax.” He rubbed his eyes, then continued. “Male or female, both okay. The thing is – and that’s what I talked about with Mabel… that after the males reach their 15th birthday, they get… well… killed. The females on the other hand, stay with them until they’re 18 and then they are free again.”

Dipper stared at his gruncle. “Why couldn’t I go with her?”

“Because they would’ve killed you, Dipper. One way or another.”

“I’m not that easy to kill.”

Stan stared at him before sighing. “Look, little guy. All I’m saying is… she’ll be okay. She’s not lost. You will see her again.”

Dipper turned around, facing the window – away from his grunkle. “Please leave.”

“Dipp—“

“ _Leave!_ ”

And that he did.

* * *

 

Five weeks.

Dipper sat in the forest, Mabel’s _Sticktionary_ resting on his legs. He’s been looking through it for hours now, yet, he didn’t manage to open the last page.

Soos would come around sometimes and sit next to Dipper. Just sitting, no talking. The boy didn’t understand why his friend, who was usually so talkative, was able to keep silent, but he was thankful for that. Dipper didn’t want to talk. He wanted Mabel. And if he couldn’t have her, he wouldn’t have anything else.

“Where are you, Mabel?” He asked himself, while feeling the stickers under his fingers. “Why do you always think you have to save me? Why is it, that I am the weaker one? That I can’t do anything for myself?”

He started to get slightly mad. “I’m not a kid anymore, Mabel. I may be 5 minutes younger than you, but you don’t have to protect me all the time!”

Shutting the book with a force he didn’t know was inside him, he shouted: “I could have protected you!”

He pushed it off his lap. “I  _should_  have protected you.”

Dipper was unable to stop the tears that were running down his cheeks. He wiped them away before crouching on the ground and picking up the book again. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to shout, Mabel. I’m sorry…” Wiping the dirt off his sister’s stickers collection, the tears didn’t stop.

He didn’t know if they would ever again.


End file.
